At present, in order to pursue a better user experience, there is an increasing demand for large-screen display of a mobile phone. However, components such as cameras and the like are typically needed to be arranged at the front of the mobile phone; these components provide limitations to the layout space of displays of the mobile phone, and a screen ratio of the mobile phone is difficult to increase.